Fangs in Your Throat
by Blackkitten23
Summary: The Kyuubi attacks, but when Minato seals it away Kushina begs the Shinigami to take her soul instead and he does. What will the hokage do when his wife dies? Will he love his new infant sons or give into hate and leave one behind? – Yaoi Boy X Boy – Neglected Naruto fic – Harem
1. Dog Bite

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba/Haku/Garra**

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sat in the hospital bed recovering from the nine tails when a nurse came in with a crib holding his two twin sons. The hokage looked at the baby boy with red hair and purple eyes and he smiled. The red headed boy is his son Menma and he was the spitting image of his beloved wife Kushina who sacrificed herself to Shinigami to save him.

Minato picked up Menma and cradled the infant in his arms.

A ninja appeared "hokage-sama, if you have recover enough the council would like to see you"

Minato didn't take his eyes off his red headed son as he responded "tell the council I'll be there in a minute" the ninja nodded and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

The hokage entered the council room and sat down with Menma in his arms.

A council member stood up "thank you for coming Hokage-sama, it's good to see that you are alright. If you are up to it, we would like to know what happened"

Minato nodded "when Kushina, Biwako and I made to the hidden birthing room Biwako induced her labor and Kushina gave birth to Menma. But right when Biwako took Menma to get checked at the hospital, a masked man killed her and took our son hostage. The masked man threw my son into the air and I managed save Menma, but Kushina was taken and the nine tails was released by the masked man. I knew sealing it was the only option so Kushina used her chakra chains to hold the fox while I used Menma -"

A random council stood "so that thing is the demon, shouldn't we kill it" every civilian council member agreed that the infant should be killed.

The hokage panicked, he looked at his son. He couldn't lose another part of Kushina. That's when he remembered the other child, Naruto, and mentally smirked. Minato flared his killer intent and effectively shutting everyone up "I'm afraid you misunderstand, Menma only contains the demon's power. I managed to split the demon fox into his power and his soul. Like I said Menma holds the power and the soul is in an orphan I was lucky enough to find"

As he expected the council started calling for the death of the child who contains the soul and he was relieved. He didn't care what happened to his blonde child because it was actually Naruto who was captured by the masked man, not Menma. He foolishly blamed Naruto for his wife's death.

XXXXXXXXXX

6 years later

A small blonde 6 year old child known as Naruto was running as fast as he could from four drunk men. The boy could smell foul stench of alcohol on the men as they got closer. Naruto got a lucky break when the drunks tripped over themselves. that gave Naruto a chance to pull ahead and the little blonde thought he was home free, but then he felt a sharp pang in his neck and collapsed.

He couldn't move ...

The drunks were coming ...

"here you are demon" someone slurred

They found him ...

Then pain ... so much pain ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsume Inuzuka looked at the little blonde boy in her clans infirmary. He was lying on a bed covered in blood soaked bandages "you'll be ok little guy" she whispered as she brushed his bangs away.

Tsume's daughter Hana came in "Mom, Sarutobi-sama is here" She nodded and the two women left the boy to his dreams.

Tsume stepped into her living room and saw Hiruzen Sarutobi standing there "thank you for coming Sarutobi-sama"

Sarutobi smiled "it's no trouble, so what happened to Naruto?"

Tsume guided the elder to the infirmary as she said "Hana and I found him surrounded by drunks. They were beating the shit out of him"

Sarutobi's eyes widened when he saw the boy's lying on the bed "he's seriously hurt, why didn't you take him the hospital?"

Tsume growled and clenched her fists in anger "we did, but those narrow minded bastards refused to treat him! so we took him here and did what we could, but we want to be sure the seal wasn't damaged, the hokage is in a meeting so we called you"

Sarutobi frowned "I see" he was so disappointed in the villagers, no ninjas had a problem with Naruto except the Uchihas who were just as hateful towards the small boy as the civilians "let me check the seal" he leaned over the boy and gently moved the sheets. The old man made a few hand signs and tapped the boy's tummy. Instead of the seal appearing on his stomach as expected something on the back of the boy's neck started glowing. It was a seal.

Sarutobi analyzed the seal and went through a series of handsigns "seal release" and he destroyed the seal.

Tsume was shocked at what the old man did "what the hell did-" she stopped talking when Sarutobi held a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet.

Sarutobi whispered "I need to speak with you Tsume in private"

The clan head raised an eyebrow and followed the retired hokage back to the living room leaving Hana with Naruto.

"are you going to tell me what's going on Sarutobi-sama?" asked an irritated clan head

Sarutobi nodded with a serious expression on his face "listen carefully, nothing I say should leave this room understand?" Tsume nodded feeling the seriousness in the elder's voice "good, when I used the technique that reveals seal formulas I didn't find a seal on Naruto except for a paralysis seal on his neck"

Tsume's eyes narrowed "so there's no seal holding the nine tails soul, then he isn't a demon vessel, but why would Minato lie?"

Sarutobi shook his head "I don't know"

"shouldn't we say something?" asked Tsume

Sarutobi thought a moment before shaking his head "no, let me investigate this first"

Tsume nodded "Sarutobi-sama, I want to ask you about something about adoptions"

The retired hokage smiled "it would be clan business and no one has the power to say otherwise"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Tsume sat at the dining table with her two children, her 6 year old son Kiba and 11 year old daughter Hana.

"Ok you two, I want to know what you think about having a new brother" said Tsume

Hana raised an eyebrow "does this have to do with that little boy in the infirmary?"

Tsume nodded "yes, his name is Naruto and I would like to adopt him"

"how old is he?" asked Kiba

Tsume smiled "6"

Kiba grinned "so I'd have someone to play with YaY!"

Tsume rolled her eyes "you can play after he's healed and not a moment before, got it?" with a very serious expression on her face. Kiba nodded quickly, his Mom can be scary when she's mad! Tsume looked at Hana who just smiled "good so looks like web have a new clan member"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but someone gently pushed him back down "you shouldn't move yet ... just rest for now" the blonde looked up and saw a feral looking woman with red triangle tattoos on her face "my name is Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head of the Inuzuka clan and I want to ask you something Naruto, would you like to become a member of my clan? What I mean is I would like to adopt you if it's what you want"

Naruto looked at her with hope shining in his eyes "you want to adopt me?" he asked in a horse voice.

Tsume smiled "yes i do"

"I would like that" smiled the blonde


	2. Blood and Truths

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem of 9 – Naruto x Kiba/Haku/Gaara/male TenTen/male Hinata/Konohamaru/?/?/?**

**Last Time:**

Naruto looked at her with hope shining in his eyes "you want to adopt me?" he asked in a horse voice.

Tsume smiled "yes i do"

"I would like that" smiled the blonde

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi walked into the park and saw Tsume watching Naruto and Kiba play.

Tsume grinned at the elder "impressive isn't he, it's barely been a month, but he's all healed and bouncing around like nothing happened" a little boy with brown hair pulled back into buns came up to Naruto and started playing too "that boy is TenTen, Naruto's friend from the orphanage."

Sarutobi smiled "that's good to see and it looks like he has an admirer" chuckled the old man as he pointed to a boy with blue hair and the Byakugan standing behind a tree watching Naruto with a light blush on his face.

Tsume snickered "I know, I might have to give him harem rights at some point. So any clue on why Minato lied?"

"you should read this, it's my late wife's diary" he gave her the old red book.

The clan head skimmed the first few entries of the diary and found the last three entries. As she read further she started to growl in anger "Kushina was expecting twin boys and was going to name one Menma and the other ... Naruto" she glanced at the little blonde "if he is related to Kushina that would explain why he can heal so fast, but why would Minato hurt his own son?"

"I think events during the attack might have happened differently that what Minato told everyone. I believe it was Naruto who was taken hostage by the masked man"

Tsume glared "so what, he blames Naruto for Kushina's death or something? That's stupid and Kushina would not want that to happen!"

Sarutobi nodded "it is foolish, but I think that's the case and it doesn't help that Menma looks like Kushina. Sadly, we can't say anything"

The clan head's jaw dropped "why not?!"

Sarutobi frowned "remember that law stating that no one can tell someone who isn't already aware of the fox or they would be executed. We thought it was to protect Naruto, but it means we can't say anything against him either without being executed"

Tsume growled before smirking "that bastard can't stop me from adopting Naruto, the paperwork is done, he can't mess with him now. Sarutobi-sama, Naruto's going to need some training in seals, care to help?"

Sarutobi smirked "I'd be happy to, I have copies of Kushina's notes too, that'll help"

XXXXXXXXXX

The council members were getting ready to leave when a civilian council member turned to Tsume and asked "Inuzuka-san, why is the de- Naruto spending so much time at your compound?"

The dog lover and her canine companion, Kuromaru, smirked "I adopted him"

The looks of shock and outrage on the civilian's and Fugaku Uchiha's faces were priceless. Minato did a better job of hiding his contempt, but when Tsume locked eyes with him she knew, he wasn't happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku stormed into the Uchiha compound, he was furious "THAT STUPID WOMAN! HOW COULD SHE SIDE WITH THAT FUCKING DEMON!?"

His wife, Mikoto, came in to the room and smacked him on the back of the head "would be quiet! Sasuke is sleeping"

Fugaku rubbed his head "sorry honey"

"it's fine. Now what's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked

Fugaku sighed "Tsume Inuzuka adopted the demon brat"

Mikoto gasped "oh my! ... Ok we both know she's stubborn maybe she just wants to piss of the civilians on the council. I'll go and talk to her tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the blonde hokage frowned as he watched Menma play in the backyard "something wrong Minato?" asked Jiraiya as he and Kakashi entered the compound.

The hokage gave a frustrated sigh "kind of, you know that boy Naruto?"

Kakashi frowned "the kid responsible for those pranks last month and tried to frame Menma and contains the other half of you know"

Minato nodded "he was adopted"

The toad sannin was surprised "by who?"

"the Inuzuka clan, I just think they are planning on using the demon to gain power"

Jiraiya grinned "don't worry Minato, I'll talk to them and get them to reconsider. After all, they aren't qualified to take care of the seal"

Kakashi eye smiled "I'll go too, sensei"

When the two ninja left Minato smirked and pulled out a picture of his late wife "don't worry my love, I'll make sure that monster pays for what he did to you" he said as he gently traced the frame with his thumb.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya and Kakashi went towards the Inuzuka compound and saw a familiar raven headed that way too "Mikoto, great to see you, where are you going?"

The Uchiha smiled "I'm going to talk to Tsume about this adoption thing"

The sage grinned "we happen to be here for that exact reason too"

The three ninja entered the Inuzuka compound and were led to the kennels where Tsume was.

Tsume raised an eyebrow "so what do you guys want?" she knew it had to do with Naruto.

Mikoto smiled politely "we want to convince you to give Naruto back to the orphanage and-"

"No" said the clan head as sternly as she could.

Jiraiya objected "think about it, that trouble maker will only cause problems and you and your clan members aren't qualified to take care of the seal-"

Tsume burst out laughing "the seal huh and tell me Jiraiya who took care of the seal before I brought him here hmmm no one that's who! At least we're taking of care of him and not letting the villagers beat him to death"

This statement made Jiraiya and Kakashi pause for a moment. They didn't know about the beatings or the lack of care, but the Uchiha was getting annoyed.

"why are you being so stubborn? He isn't worth it" exclaimed Mikoto

Tsume glared "for two people with the sharingan and a seals master you guys really are stupid. You want to know why? It's because when I die and meet Kushina in the after life I want to be able to look her in the eye and say I found a child with the same burden she had and brought him into my home. Not abuse him, not abandon him, but love him like my own child"

Mikoto froze, she never thought of it like that. She was Kushina's friend, but she never treated her the way she and her clan treats Naruto. No, in fact she stood up for Kushina many times. So how was Naruto any different from Kushina?

The Inuzuka smirked when she saw the confused and questioning looks on their faces "hey Jiraiya, why did you call Naruto a trouble maker?"

The toad sannin shook himself out of his daze "he is the one behind all those pranks from last month"

The dog nin scoffed "I don't see how that's possible when I found Naruto on the 15th of last month being beaten by drunks. He was half dead and we had to put him in a medical induced coma so he could heal. So how could be responsible for pranks that happened on the 15th, 16th , 17th and 18th when he was in a coma for most of that time?"

The three were stunned. They didn't want to believe that their clan or Minato were wrong, but what were they supposed to do?

Before the three adults could respond the very blonde they were talking about came into the room with a drawing "mommy, mommy look at what I drew-" Naruto froze when he saw Mikoto. He looked terrified. No one ever looked at her with so much fear before especially a child.

Tsume and Kuromaru moved in front of Naruto protectively "it's ok Naruto, Uchiha-san and her friends were just leaving, isn't that right?"

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Mikoto took the hint and quickly left. As they went their separate ways they each made a decision. Kakashi and Jiraiya decided to try and get to know the blonde before judging him. Mikoto, on the other hand, couldn't get Tsume's words and the look of terror on Naruto face out of her mind and decided that Tsume was right.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was now Naruto's eighth birthday and Mikoto stopped at the Inuzuka compound to give Naruto a present.

Tsume opened the door "hey Mikoto"

The Uchiha smiled "hi Tsume, I have a present for Naruto"

"hey, Naruto" the called dog nin and the blonde came into the room "Mikoto has a present for you"

Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw the colorful package "thank you Uchiha-sama"

Mikoto chuckled "I told you Naruto you can call me Mikoto ... oh and Itachi wasn't sure if he'd be back from his mission in time to give this to you himself so he asked me to give it to you"

She gave him a scroll and smiled as the little blonde thanked her again before running back to his friends.

"I'm glad he isn't scared of me anymore ... I have tried to convince the rest of my clan to treat him differently, but only Itachi and Shisui has come to see reason" said Mikoto

Tsume shrugged "no surprise, you, Shisui and Itachi are the only Uchihas with enough balls to admit when you're wrong"

The raven giggled "I better go, I have to take Sasuke to Menma's party" she said as she left waving good bye to her friend.

After the party Naruto said good bye to his friends, TenTen, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hinata Hyuga. Tsume pulled him aside and showed him a crate with a seal instead of a lock.

"what's this Mom?" he asked curiously

Tsume smiled "you'll see, wipe some of your blood on the seal" he bit his thumb and spread it on the seal giving off a click as the crate opened "this crate belonged to a dear friend of mine named Kushina Uzumaki and she was your birth mother"

Naruto's eyes sparkled and he started to tear up "my Mom, can you tell me about her and who was my Dad?"

Tsume took a deep breath ... she had to tell him ... he has a right to know ... so she did ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto and her youngest son Sasuke were on their way back from the party at the Namikaze estate. She was glad it was over cause she could feel Minato's eyes bore into her back the entire time. He has been acting odd around her since she started being nice to Naruto.

Mikoto froze ... she could smell blood ... lots of blood ...

"Mom are you ok?" asked the 8 year old Uchiha

"Sasuke, go and tell the hokage 'hawks fly at night' ok, go now!" Sasuke could sense the urgency in his mother's voice and ran back to the Namikazes.

Mikoto slowly entered the Uchiha compound and what she saw horrified her. There was Danzo butchering the bodies of her friends and family.

That was the night the Uchihas were killed by Danzo ...

That was the night Danzo fled the village ...

And the night one child learned the truth ...


	3. Necessary Deception

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem of 9 – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / ? / ?**

**Last Time:**

That was the night the Uchihas were killed by Danzo …

That was the night Danzo fled the village …

And the night one child learned the truth …

XXXXXXXXXX

As Minato Namikaze entered the classroom ready to give a congratulations speech to this years graduating genin he could honestly say that he was proud of many things. He was proud of his 16 year old son Menma who was this years 'Rookie of the Year' and seated in the front row surrounded by his fans. He was proud of himself for making a treaty with Cloud.

But there were some things that the fourth hokage was not happy about ...

Danzo and 40 of his men killing most of the Uchihas and escaping is one of them. Thankfully, he made it in time to save Mikoto from being killed and having her eyes harvested. He was also lucky enough to destroy the sharingan that Danzo's men collected before he got away.

But there is one thing that pisses off the hokage even more than that ...

A blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit was jumping up and down while yelling "YAY SEE Kiba I TOLD YOU I'D PASS AND I WILL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY"

Kiba reached over and wacked the loudmouth blonde on the head "would you shut up Naruto! The hokage is going to speak"

That's right, Naruto Inuzuka ...

Minato has tried to hurt Naruto in anyway possible, from arranging beatings to sabotaging his grades, but still the damn blonde managed to survive long enough to pass the of course did all this secretly since he couldn't have anyone see the 'honorable' hokage being anything but indifferent towards the blonde or Minato would lose face with either the ninjas or civilians. Can't have that now can we.

Minato took note of the two boys who were glaring hatefully at Naruto. He didn't want to saddle Menma with deadweight so he was going to change the traditional deadlast and rookie of the year combination. Minato was going to put Naruto with the students who hate him the most, Hinata Hyuga,Sasuke Uchiha or his abusive brother Kiba Inuzuka.

The one thing about Naruto that pleases the hokage is that he's a stupid, loudmouth, orange jumpsuit wearing deadlast. All qualities that will make it very easy to kill him in a mission, which is something that Minato was looking forward to.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank god that's over! I'm sooo bored" said the short blonde a little too loudly as he walked out of the academy.

A pink haired girl named Sakura glared "would you be quiet you idiot, how did you pass anyway?"

Naruto grinned "cause I'm awesome! Hey Sakura can we go out on a-"

"eww no" she cringed and walked away.

Naruto pouted and walked away.

And he continued walking ...

All the way to the chasm that is rumored to be bottomless ...

As he walked along the edge his posture became straiter and more confident. He took off his orange jacket revealing a skin tight black sleeveless shirt and strong muscular arms. He carelessly tossed it into the chasm. Then he undid a hidden button on the hem of his pants and ripped away his pants or at least the orange layer revealing black anbu pants underneath. He tossed the orange layer and kicked off his blue ninja sandals into the chasm. The second the shoes left his feet Naruto gained 6 inches in height making him a tall 6 feet 3 inches and lost all the baby fat in his face. Those instant changes were do to appearance changing seals on the blue sandals.

*poof* a pair of black ninja sandals and a strip of black cloth appeared in a puff of smoke. He put the new sealless sandals on and popped the blue cloth on the headband off the metal plate to change it out for the black cloth. The strip of blue fluttered into the chasm.

As he fixed the black cloth to the metal plate he continued walking along the edge until he came to the Inuzuka compound where Tsume, Kuromaru, Akamaru, Kiba and Hana were waiting.

"you look better all ready, I hope you ditch the idiot routine for good you were giving us all headaches" said Tsume with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled "I know, I think I gave myself an aneurism yelling so londly, but it had to be done after all there's no way Minato would let me pass if he thought I'd survive the life of a ninja"

Kiba walked over and hugged Naruto "I'm sorry about hitting you"

The blonde leaned over and whispered in the dog nin's ear "you can make it up to me" Kiba blushed and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

Hana chuckled as she watched the two kiss "if Minato is really out to get you then he won't be able to resist making you suffer, which means we've narrowed down who your teammates will be"

Tsume smirked "yeah, everyone thinks that Hinata, Sasuke and Kiba either hate you or are at least annoyed by you so you will most likely have two of them as teammates and no way will he put you with your 'crush' " Naruto cringed, he hates Sakura "and if our theory is true you've narrowed down your possible candidates for senseis too"

Naruto smirked "yep, Kakashi, Mikoto and Jiraiya figured out Minato's lies long ago, but they kept quiet and Anko pretends to hate me so I will most likely have Anko or Kakashi for a sensei"

A large German shepherd came out of the forest and sat next to Naruto "hey Eliot, where's Lazarus?" asked the blonde as he scratched the dog behind the ear.

"I'm over here" said a large white wolf as he trotted towards Naruto "I understand that some times deceit is necessary, but it's about time you dropped that annoying mask ... I can't wait to see the look on the those fools faces when they see what the bearer of the wolf contract and dog contract is truly capable of"

Tsume frowned "you know things are going to get difficult when Minato finds out about your ruse. He will give you highly dangerous missions and probably back to back"

Lazarus growled "that will be a problem, but if need arises he can reverse summon himself to either the wolf realm or the dog realm. Time in the summoning world runs at a different rate, 1 hour here is 1 day there, he could recover in peace there between missions"

"that's right, I'm glad I had you guys sign the wolf contract and that Kakashi had you sign his dog contract Naruto. You're going to need all the help you can get ... watch your back Naruto cause Minato will send a shit storm your way" said Tsume.

Naruto nodded "I know believe me"

Everyone went into the house and started planning for what was to come. At one point Naruto looked out the window towards the Hokage Mountain more specifically the fourth head.

(I'm prepared so lets see what you've got Minato)


	4. Teammates

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / ? / ?**

/AC - I originally planned on a harem of nine, but I've received a few reviews asking for a bigger harem. If you like the idea please review and if I get enough reviews I'll be happy to increase the harem size, the counting will end when chapter 6 goes up\

**Last Time:**

Everyone went into the house and started planning for what was to come. At one point Naruto looked out the window towards the Hokage Mountain more specifically the fourth head.

(I'm prepared so lets see what you've got Minato)

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kiba entered the classroom with Lazarus, Eliot, Akamaru at their side only to see everyone staring at them.

Sakura glared angrily at Naruto "what are you wearing Naruto?"

Naruto face faulted "black, why?"

"no you idiot! The henge you're obviously wearing. Are you seriously trying to look cool like Sasuke and Menma? Take it off "

"it's not a henge" he stated as he sat next to Sasuke and Kiba took the seat next to Naruto as their canines curled up on the ground near their feet.

Sakura became red with anger "get out of my seat idiot! Only I sit next to Sasuke" she moved close intent on hitting the blonde, but she freaked out and backed away when Lazarus and Eliot bared their fangs and growled at her.

"how about this Sakura, if I am wearing a henge like you say then you should be able dispel it. Do that and I'll move" challenged Naruto as Sasuke smirked.

Sakura made the appropriate hand sign and tried ...

And tried ...

Tried even harder ...

Her face was becoming red from the amount of effort she was putting in, but even though nothing was happening she still tried harder because she refused to except the Naruto was actually hot ...

So she tried harder ...

And harder ...

And harder ...

Sakura suddenly stopped and bolted out of the room.

Everyone was stumped on why she left so quickly until a nasty smell hit their noses.

Iruka came into the room and looked at his students "where's Sakura?"

"she is in the bathroom" said Naruto as Sasuke, Kiba and their canine companions snickered.

The chunnin instructor raised an eyebrow as he wondered what was so funny, but he shrugged it off and continued with class "ok, Team 1 is ..." Naruto zoned out as he waited for his name to be called "and Team 6 is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto perked up "Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga with Anko Mitarashi as sensei" Iruka instantly felt bad for Naruto, but he became very confused when Kiba hugged Naruto and Hinata smiled at the blonde with a blush on his face. The instructor was sure he missed something "umm Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Namikaze and Shino Aburame with Kakashi Hatake as sensei ... Sakura is in team 8 so I'll skip that until she comes back ... Team 9 is still in rotation so we'll skip that too ... and Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and hoji Akimichi with Asume Sarutobi as sensei"

Sasuke groaned, he had no problem with Shino, but ever since he became friends with Naruto he couldn't stand being around Menma. The Namikaze was constantly trying to convince people that Naruto was a demon or someone to be avoided. Sasuke looked at Menma and raised an eyebrow when he saw that Menma was glancing at his blonde friend and was ... blushing? Yep, definitely blushing. Sasuke wasn't surprised, he thought Naruto was good looking too, but he and Naruto were only friends. This could be good news though, maybe Menma won't be an asshole.

A very embarrassed pinkette came back into the room "sorry for being late Iruka-sensei, where is Mizuki-sensei?"

Iruka smiled "he's on a mission, now Sakura, you are on Team 8 with Sai and Yakumo with Kurenai Yuuhi as your sensei"

*poof* a purple haired young man appeared in a puff of smoke and hugged Naruto happily "Team 6 follow me to my favorite place" every member of team 6 disappeared in puffs of smoke leaving their stunned classmates behind.

Sasuke snorted "show offs"

XXXXXXXXXX

Anko licked his lips as he looked Naruto up and down "you know pretending to hate you has made some things difficult between me and the other ninjas, especially my friend Kurenai"

Naruto smiled "sorry about that, how can make it up to you?"

Anko grinned and placed his hands on Naruto's chest "well now that you're legal how about a different kind of introduction?"

The blonde smirked and held Anko's hips "I think that's a great idea" he purred in the purple haired man's ear making Anko shiver in delight.

Without using hand signs Naruto summoned four clones, two held Kiba and two held a blushing Hinata. The clones made quick work of their clothes as Naruto pulled Anko into a heated makeout session. Anko found himself spread eagle on the ground moaning wantonly as Naruto helped himself to every inch of the purple haired nin's body. At one point in Anko's lust filled daze he was lifted into Naruto's lap and was fully impaled by the thick hard cock. As he was fucked he was forced to watch the clones molest Kiba and Hinata. The screams of pleasure echoed through out the forest

XXXXXXXXXX

Ino Yamanaka was baffled. He had just come from meeting his sensei Asuma, but that is not what he was thinking about, no what baffled him was the New Naruto the class had met. He was in one word, Hot. Hell even Menma blushed when he saw him and Menma never showed interest in anyone no matter the gender!

He himself was gay along with Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Yakumo, Sai, Hinata and now Naruto and Menma too. Of course civilians disliked the preferences of Ninja more often than not, in fact the only gay civilian Ino's information network picked up was Ayame Ichiraku. The Brown haired teen was once in a relationship with Itachi Uchiha, but it didn't work out. Though rumors had it he had a crush on Naruto too.

Ino was sure the information was correct. One thing he took pride in was his network. He had huge hope Jiraiya of the sannin would eventually choose him as his successor as Konohas spy-master. Hence why he started to built a network in konoha. Hell he even had success. The assistant teacher Mizuki was discovered attempting to sell secret-info about students to a place called Sound-village and he discovered a member of the civilian-council stealing funds from the academy. Both things had given Ino quite the respect in his Clan and gave him hope to become more than just the next Generation of Ino-Shika-Cho.

But his network clearly wasn't as good as it could be. Naruto was able to hide this side of himself and Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata weren't surprised at all when they saw Naruto. Were they helping Naruto keep up appearances? Why would they do that? To get on the same team? Then why would their sensei, Anko, who was supposed to hate Naruto according to his intel, play pretend? They did they seem to know each other and act like friends back in the classroom.

Something was going on and Naruto was at the center of it. Ino wanted answers and was absolutely determined to get them and solve the mystery of the New Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Menma was walking back home wondering why he felt so strange around Naruto. He couldn't actually like the dead last, could he? No, just because Naruto looks different doesn't mean he is a different person. Naruto is still the weak monster just as his father says. So Menma convinced himself that he gather was right still completely unaware the he was being lied to.

Minato only told Menma that Naruto was a murder and a monster. He has no clue of Minato's real motives or of his relation to the blonde dog nin. Deception maybe normal in a ninja's life, but secrets can't be hidden forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Team 1 failed"

"Team 2 failed"

"Team 3 failed"

"Team 4 failed"

"Team 5 failed"

*poof* Anko appeared in a puff of smoke. His clothes were disheveled, he had a few hickeys and was positively glowing "Team 6 passed, with flying colors"

Minato blinked "how'd they do that?"

Anko smirked "teamwork sir and with techniques like that it's hard to believe he just became legal"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to ask her friend what he meant by that later "Team 8 passed"

"Team 10 passed"

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke "well, Kakashi, did your team pass?"

The silver haired jonin eye smiled "I haven't tested them yet, sensei" he looked at Anko "fun meeting?" Anko just smirked.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was skimming over missions looking for something to give the unsuspecting Team 6. He skipped all the D ranked missions and went through the C ranked ones. there it was, the perfect mission. Why? It came with a red note, which means information regarding the mission has been proven false. The hokage plucked the red note off the mission request and burned it.


	5. Rolling Waves

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
>(Demon  summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / ? / ?**

/AC - I originally planned on a harem of nine, but I've received a few reviews asking for a bigger harem. If you like the idea please review and if I get enough reviews I'll be happy to increase the harem size, the counting will end when chapter 6 goes up\

**Last Time:**

Minato was skimming over missions looking for something to give the unsuspecting Team 6. He skipped all the D ranked missions and went through the C ranked ones. there it was, the perfect mission. Why? It came with a red note, which means information regarding the mission has been proven false. The hokage plucked the red note off the mission request and burned it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shook his head as he saw Kiba sleeping when he should've been up an hour ago "ooooh Kiba, it's time to get up" said the blonde sweetly, but when Kiba buried his nose deeper in the pillow Naruto frowned "well, I tried being nice, Akamaru, Eliot jump" the two large dogs broke out in to a run and jumped on top of Kiba.

A now fully awake and slightly ticked Kiba got up "what was that for?!'

Naruto smiled and gave Kiba a kiss "that was for sleeping in, now get ready or we'll be late. Just because I'm dating Anko doesn't mean he'll lets us get away with being late"

Kiba grumbled and got ready.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anko grinned as he saw Naruto and Kiba with there furry companions coming "perfect timing, I thought I'd have to punish you" he said and kissed the blonde.

"and what would've been my punishment?" Naruto smirked as he kissed Hinata.

"it would've involved chains and chocolate" said Anko with a wink

The blonde pouted "pity, I'll make sure to be late next time … well lets go see what Minato has in store for me"

As they walked into the hokage's office they saw Minato sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

Anko stepped forward "Team 6 reporting in and ready for our first mission"

Minato's cold gaze landed on Anko, no doubt he realized everything was a ploy "a mission huh well, this one should suffice" he gave Anko the mission request.

Anko looked at the scroll before bowing and following her team out.

"we knew he'd try something like this, but this is extreme" said the purple haired jonin.

Naruto frowned "what is it Anko?"

"this request is a three week long escort mission to Wave, but this should be a C rank mission and you guys are genin"

The blonde sighed "first mission and he's already trying to screw us. Guess we can't do anything about it so lets meet our client"

XXXXXXXXXX

"you're my guards! You're just brats! And what's with the purple haired weirdo and the freaky eyes and those dumb whisker marks and flee bitten mutts" said the rather drunk man who was their client, the bridge builder, Tazuna.

Anko glared at Tazuna making him shrink back in fear "yes we are your guards and you would be wise not to insult us when we are protecting you" growled the jonin as Kiba, Naruto and Hinata glared angrily at him while the three canines bared their fangs.

Tazuna nodded quickly fearing for his life "ok, maybe we should go" he squeaked.

XXXXXXXXXX

They left the gate and made their way towards Wave. So far everything was going smoothly until Naruto sensed two chakra signatures ahead. He silently signaled his teammates to be on guard. When they rounded the next bend in the road Naruto subtly pointed at the puddle and Anko dropped to the back of the group as they past the suspicious puddle.

Suddenly two ninjas sprang from the puddle and wrapped Anko up in chains the sliced him to ribbons.

"one down six to go" said one of the ninja before charging the group. The second one got close to Naruto a katana appeared in the blonde's hand. Naruto quickly blocked the metal claws and ducked down to slash open the ninja's side and cracked the hilt of his blade on the back of his opponent's head. The first enemy dropped to the ground where he was pinned by Lazarus and Eliot.

When the second ninja saw his partner go down he screamed and ran at Naruto in a blind rage. He never saw Kiba and Akamaru use 'Fang over Fang' and come flying at him and slam into him. He was knocked out instantly. Anko reappeared, much to Tazuna's shock, and tied the two nin to a tree.

Anko smirked "wake them up Naruto" the used a small water jutsu to splash the captives in the face and as they coughed and sputtered awake the others sat down to eat "well well you two are the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, now, you two are going to tell us who you're working for mmm tasty" said Anko as he munched on the food Naruto packed.

"fuck you-gah" Gozu yelped in pain when Anko dug his heel into the gash on his side from Naruto's blade.

Lazarus stretched out "if they don't talk can I eat one"

Anko nodded "sure"

"hey Anko, if salt causes pain when put into a wound, what would soy sauce or wasabi paste do?" asked Naruto who was examining his traveling spices.

The jonin licked his lips "cute, great in bed and the kitchen and sadistic to boot, man did I luck out"

Akamaru barked "Akamaru says there's fire ant hill nearby, can we toss one in there?"

The Demon Brothers started sweating bullets when Anko gave a sadistic grin "lets do it! Which one do you want to throw in and which should we test condiments on?"

Naruto smiled "can we remove a leg or two for Lazarus first?"

"of course, pick your cuts Lazarus" smiled Anko as the wolf glided over to the two terrified ninjas.

Just as Lazarus was about to clamp down on his leg Meizu screamed "WE WERE HIRED BY GATO FROM GATO ENTERPRISES TO KILL THE BRIDGE BUILDER! HE HIRED OTHERS TO, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!"

Lazarus scoffed "I don't eat junk food" the brothers blinked, they were tricked!

Hinata frowned "so you knew about this Tazuna"

Tazuna hung his head in shame "yes, I'm sorry, Wave is very poor at the moment so I couldn't afford anything above a C rank, but I had to get protection so I could finish the bridge in Wave so we can get out of Gato's control ... but I shouldn't have lied so I understand if you leave now"

Naruto looked at each of his teammates before turning to Tazuna "it's ok Tazuna, it seems we all agree that the mission should be finished. We'll help you"

Tazuna shed a few tears before bowing and expressing his gratitude.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were only a few minutes from Wave when a bunny hopped out onto the road. Eliot barked and scared the bunny away.

Anko's eyes narrowed "that bunny was too white for this time of year ... GET DOWN"

Naruto kicked Tazuna's legs out from under him making him fall flat on his back as everyone else got down. A split second later a massive blade flew over them and embed itself in a tree where a new enemy appeared on the sword.

"give me the bridge builder and I might let you live" it was Zabuza Momochi


	6. Wave Battle

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
>(Demon  summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Harem – Naruto x Kiba / Haku / Gaara / male TenTen / male Hinata / Konohamaru / male Anko / male Guren / male Mei / male Kurotsuchi / Shibuki / male Ayame**

**Last Time:**

"give me the bridge builder and I might let you live" it was Zabuza Momochi

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba frowned as he completely ignored Zabuza "I don't know, what do you think Hinata?"

The Hyuga heir tapped a finger to his chin in thought "I'm digging the ensemble, but the sword just screams 'I'm compensating' you know ... and where are his eyebrows?" the swordsman twitched.

The dog nin nodded "I agree, so no giant sword, but this means you have to go shirtless from now on, Naruto"

The blonde threw his head back and laughed "I will if you guys do I then will"

"Give me the bridge builder!" roared the swordsmen, he hated critics! Come on, he looked badass!

Naruto glared "not gonna happen"

Zabuza made a hand sign "Water style : Hidden Mist Jutsu" a thick mist shrouded the Leaf ninja impairing their vision "there are eight points ... larynx ... jugular ... subclavian artery ... spine ... heart ... kidneys ... lungs ... liver ... now which will be my kill point"

Naruto and Anko were unaffected by the strong murderous intent, but Hinata and Kiba were having problems. The blonde reached out and gently touched his lovers hands, that simple action made them relax and focus on the thickening mist.

(Lazarus, Eliot, use your sense of smell to guide Hinata, Akamaru and Kiba out of the fog. Once they are out, have Hinata use his Byakugan to find Zabuza's accomplice, I can sense him, but this fog has so much chakra I can't pinpoint him) communicated the blonde through the mental connection with his familiars. the two canine familiars did as ordered and guided the others out of the fog and not a moment too soon.

Just as the blonde made clones henged to look like the others he sensed the mist nin advance towards Tazuna, so he brought his blade out and blocked the massive sword.

(Damn, he is strong ... wait ... shit) "water clone!" he yelled as he destroyed the clone.

Anko heard Naruto's warning and made a hand sign "ninja art : multiple striking snakes hands" several snakes shot out of the jonin's sleeve to attack the mist nin who appeared behind Tazuna.

Zabuza escaped the razor sharp teeth by a hairs breath a backed away out of reach "you guys are tough, maybe this will be fun after all"

The missing nin charged Naruto was just barely able to keep from being decapitated by blocking with his sword. Anko stayed near Tazuna and watched in amazement as Naruto match Zabuza blow for blow, but he focused for an opening to help his lover. That was difficult though with the mist disrupting his vision ... Naruto is the only sensor among them so he might be on his own until the mist breaks. The Hinata clone came up to Anko and whispered something that made the snake shinobi smirk.

Zabuza moved back dodging a slash from Naruto's katana and brought the blade down with enough force to send Naruto flying into a tree. The missing nin went through some hand signs "water release : water dragon bullet" a large dragon made of water came flying at the blonde.

Naruto made a hand sign and slammed his hands into the ground "earth release : destructive rising pillars" several huge pillars of earth shot out of the ground and pierced the water dragon causing it to fall apart.

He sensed Zabuza behind him "you're good, but not good enough" the giant sword came down on the blonde, but Naruto swapped places with 'Hinata' at the last second and slashed Zabuzza on the back with his blade.

The missing nin spun around and kicked Naruto sending him skidding along the groung "using your own teammates, how cruel ... I like you kid" he ignored the blood gushing from his wound as he laughed.

A smirking blonde pointed at the remains of his teammate "sorry to burst your bubble" when the former mist ninja looked *BOOM* the remains exploded.

Zabuza collided painfully with a tree "wh-what was that?" he asked as he pulled himself up and coughed up some some blood.

"a clone with an exploding tags" said Naruto with a smirk as Anko cheered.

The mist nin growled "if that's a clone-"

"Fang over Fang" a person was thrown out of the trees landed harshly on the ground in front of Zabuza. It was a young man wearing a hunter nin's mask. Two more people and three large dogs came out of the trees and the clones disappeared.

"your accomplice was caught" said the blonde.

Zabuza was stunned, but before anyone could attack him he activated his mist jutsu and disappeared.

Naruto sighed "he got away" he hugged his chest in pain and his teammates rushed over to him.

"Naruto are you ok? ... you have three broken ribs and your wrist is fractured" exclaimed a worried Hinata as he looked at the blonde's injuries through his Byakugan.

Anko turned to Tazuna "take us to your house" Naruto leaned on Hinata for support as they headed towards the bridge builder's home.

Tazuna let everyone in and called out "Tsunami, I'm back"

A young woman came out of the kitchen and burst into tears as she hugged the bridge builder "father I'm so happy you're alright! I was so worried! Inari ... Inari your grandpa is back" A young boy came into the room and almost knocked Tazuna over in his hurry to hug the man.

Inari looked at the ninja and glared "who are you guys?"

"Inari be nice, these are ninja from Konoha who are here to help. They already saved me a few times"

The boy huffed "only cause you paid them" he said before leaving the room.

"no where near enough" Tazuna mumbled and he almost smacked himself for forgetting about Naruto's injuries "Tsunami could you show them to a room so they can treat his injuries"

Tsunami gasped as she saw Naruto bloodied state "yes of course, please follow me"

Hinata sat down next to Nsruto and started treating his wounds while Anko and Kiba stayed downstairs and the three canines stood guard outside "you should be more careful Naruto and stop moving"

Naruto was never good at sitting still, when he did his mind would wander through various things ... like Hinata's butt ... so firm ... so full ... so fun to squeeze ...

*pinch* "OW!" the blonde clutched his hand in pain "what was that for?"

The indigo haired teen held his palm in the gentle fist stance "that was for grabbing my butt"

The blonde pouted "you never stopped me before"

"it isn't going to happen while your injured" said a blushing Hyuga.

"ok ok ... not even a kiss?"

Hinata eyed the blonde with suspicion "one kiss" their lips met in a sweet loving kiss, but Hinata broke the kiss "Naruto what are you ahhh"

What got Hinata so flustered? When they were kissing Hinata didn't see Naruto's chakra chains come out of the blonde's back and wrapped around his ankles and wrists before sliding his pants down exposing the Hyuga's cock. Naruto watched the cock become hard and erect as his chains teased the pink puckered entrance and slip into Hinata's shirt to tease his nipples.

"oh oh oh Naruto" the chain slipped into the horny Hyuga and started thrusting in and out making Hinata buck his hips and moan wildly "Naruto ahhh I want ohh suck"

The blonde unzipped his pants freeing his hard manhood. Hinata licked his lips hungrily and consumed his tasty treat. He moaned around the cock and sucked harder as a second chain pushed itself into his needy hole. Hinata cried out as he released his seed and got Naruto's cum sprayed on his shirt and face.

Anko and Kiba came in "hey it looks like the coast is clear for ... whoa" the snake shinobi stopped mid sentence. There was a dazed, flushed Hinata kneeling on the floor with his pants around his knees covered in cum with Naruto's golden chakra chains in his ass. The Hyuga squeaked as the chains popped out of him and disappeared into the blonde's back.

Naruto smiled "you guys were saying ..."

Kiba licked his lips "Zabuza and his accomplice haven't returned, so he must be injured and Anko thinks it would take him a couple weeks to recover ... you never said your chains could do that"

"Two weeks huh not very long" said Naruto he was eager to face Zabuza again.


End file.
